One or more access points may be installed at a subscriber premise to provide a subscriber with a local network such as a wireless local area network (WLAN) for accessing multiple services that are delivered to the subscriber premise. An access point may provide a plurality of service sets wherein each service set is designated for use to provide certain services. For example, service sets may be designated for delivery of encrypted communications over a password-protected, private network, communications associated with a specific service (e.g., video, data, voice, security, etc.), or communications associated with a public network (e.g., unencrypted or encrypted hotspot network).
Currently, wireless provisioning services (WPS) may only be enabled by an access point over a single service set, thus a client device attempting to associate with the access point via WPS may not receive configuration information for an optimal service set (e.g., a service set designated for providing a service that is to be requested by the client device). Current access points utilizing WPS are only able to support a single service configuration. Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon methods and systems for pushing configuration information for a specific service set from an access point utilizing WPS to a client device.
Moreover, in a wireless deployment where multiple services are being offered via separate service sets (e.g., basic service sets (BSS) as defined in the IEEE 802.11 standard), and where no devices have joined one or more service sets related to a particular service (e.g., home security, video services, data services, etc.), airtime bandwidth may be wasted by supporting the one or more unused service sets. Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon methods and systems for automatically enabling and/or disabling service sets based upon a demand for the service sets.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.